Into Our Eyes ' Sharingan Love '
by SuzumeHatake96
Summary: Suzume Morioka finds herself attatched to this rare and unexpected Kakashi Hatake. While digging up her Uchiha past, she also has to deal with the oncomming romance between the two of them, knowing that her story'll be more related to him that she expect.
1. Welcome

Sharingan Love (Kakashi Hatake Love Story)

_Ninja Profile:_

_Name: Suzume Morioka_

_Age: 26_

_Village: Leaf_

_Hair: Waist long dark brown hair_

_Eyes: Light Brown Eyes_

_Headband: Leaf Headband placed in waist_

_Classification: Jounin_

_The story takes place in the time of Shippuden. You are a recent citizen of Konoha. About your past… You were a member of the Uchiha Clan. After being destroyed, you managed to escape, and a family from The Hidden Mist Village adopted you (that's why you carry their last name). You lived there ever since, and when your adoptive father died, you returned to the Leaf Village._

Chapter I

I walked into the streets of Konoha with excitement. I was so happy to see the village again. _Long time no see_I thought to myself. I've arrived at Konoha 6 days ago. I have already made my arrangements of my stay with the Hokage. I had a small apartment not too far from the village's entrance. I was ready to rebuild my life from a fresh start.

I walked to the Academy and took a seat at the general office. There was going to be a meeting about the new teams and the assign of Jounin teachers. But that was not the reason I was going for. Another meeting for certain Jounin was going to be held, and I was asked to attend to it. I took my seat and I saw many other Jounin enter the room. No one actually caught my attention, although there was a tall man in a green suit and black hair that was acting kind of strange. His words made me laugh a little.

_Make a good impression. You don't want to be the center of attention on your first official meeting, do you? _My thoughts distracted me for a while.

I examined the other Jounin carefully. Then, they took their seats and started talking in a low tone. Later, the Fifth Hokage entered the room. Some other ninjas entered with her and stood next to her. I didn't really notice them, but then I sensed someone approaching me. _Maybe just another Jounin seating next to me…_I thought. I turned my head a little to see who that might be. It was a tall man with silver hair that had his face covered up with a black mask. His headband covered his left eye completely. I could only see his right eye. He looked so… mysterious. I stared a little, and right before he noticed me, I turned back. _Wow… who is he? I'll found out later… _I thought. The meeting started and I paid close attention, although the image of the masked ninja crossed my mind over and over again. My senses told me that I should get to know him just a little more. When the meeting was over, I rushed to the exit to compose myself a bit. It was such a long meeting, and I couldn't wait to get to my house. I started to walk while thinking of the masked man. I turned around but he was already gone. _Maybe I'll see him around tomorrow_ I thought. I reached my house and got some sleep. I was so glad to be home again.

DREAM

"_I miss him"_

"_We all do, father"_

"_Why… why did it happen?"_

"_Father, I…"_

"_Enough Suzume. Sometimes I wish you were more like him"_

"_But I'm not. I'm not like him, father. You can't change me. Even if I wanted to bring him back for you…I can't!"_

"_You're not the same as before."_

"_That doesn't mean I'm not like all of you. I am an Uchiha. And I am your daughter."_

"_No, Suzume"…no. _

"_Goodbye" No, FATHER!... Come back… all of you…_

NO!

I woke up. The same dream again. It was all the same. I dreamt about my father and my family. I miss them so much.

I got up and went to do my morning duties. As a Jounin, I was asked to check on the village in the morning. I got dressed after getting a shower. I walked down the front door and went out to the village's streets. I walked in circles around the entire village for a while, and after sometime, I sat down in a near bench. I stood there motionless. I saw children playing, villagers working, and many other people just taking a morning stroll. Suddenly, I felt a presence. Before I turned around, I heard a voice…

-I noticed you were curious about me yesterday. - _Oh crap… could it be…_

I turned my head a little to see his face. There he was. The masked man from yesterday. I noticed his silver hair and his black mask covering his face. I didn't know what to say. He had caught me.

-Oh, well, I was just… analyzing the people who I was going to work with. - _Damn! Well, that was lame…Hmm what now? Maybe he bought it._

He looked at me for a while and then he looked back. He let out a light chuckle.

-Well then, seems like we will be seeing each other for sometime. - He said. We looked at each other. His black eye locked on mine. It felt so… weird. Like if I knew him from somewhere. _Ok, maybe he didn't, but at least it worked._

–Well, I should get back. I'll see you around. - He got up and walked towards the Hokage's office.

-Hey, wait! - I yelled. He turned around and faced me. –Who are you? At least let me know your name. - I said.

-I'm Kakashi Hatake. - He said and then disappeared. Kakashi Hatake… huh…


	2. See you again

Chapter II

I woke up thinking about him. Kakashi Hatake. There was something about him that I wanted to know. I was sure I had seen him somewhere. But anyways, I would find out later. I went out to deliver my weekly papers to the Hokage.

I entered the room, and I saw Lady Tsunade sleeping.

_Great, now what? _

I waited and then I knocked at the door. Lady Tsunade opened her eyes and she looked at me. I took a step forward.

-Sorry Lady Tsunade, I came to deliver my report. - I said in a low tone.

-Oh, yes of course. - She said. I handed them to her, and she analyzed them quickly.

-So, how is your staying going? - She asked with a smile on her face.

-It's great, thank you. - I said.

We talked about the village's status, and then I went back.

On my way back, I looked around hoping I'd see this Kakashi Hatake again. He never appeared.

I kept walking, and suddenly a boy ran over me. We both fell to the floor.

-Wow, I'm sorry. You should watch where you're going, lady. - He said.

I laughed. I turned my head to see him. He was a boy with blonde hair that wore an orange and black suit. He had blue eyes, and he was probably 16 years old. He looked at me wondering why I laughed.

_Wait… he looks like… The 4__th__ Hokage? No, that can't be. _

He pulled me up and said:

-Well, gotta go! I'm gonna miss my training! - He said.

-Huh… Are you a ninja? - I asked. I knew he was, I just wanted to find more about him.

-Yup! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja _and _future Hokage! - He said with a smile.

_Uzumaki, huh? This boy has strong roots… _

-And what's your name?-He asked.

-Oh, I'm Suzume Morioka. - I said with a smile.

-Well nice to meet you! Now, I need to get to training. Damn, Sakura-chan must be there already…- He said, almost ignoring the fact that I was still there.

-Huh, anyways, Kakashi-sensei is always late. There's no point on being early again.-

_Kakashi-sensei. That's it!_

-Who's this Kakashi you're talking about? - I asked.

-Oh, he's my sensei. One of the greatest ninja here in Konoha. - He said. –Anyway, he's always late, but I should get going. Sakura-chan will kill me if I show up late.-

-Is this sensei of yours Kakashi Hatake? - I asked.-

-Yeah, he is. You know his name? Let me take you to him! Also you'll get a chance to see my skills. - He laughed.

-Ok, fine …- I chuckled. _This boy seems nice… _

I walked with him until we reached the training grounds. When we got there I saw a girl sitting beneath a tree. She had pink hair and wore a red outfit.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto yelled. He ran towards her waving, and she got up.

-Naruto, you idiot! Do you realize what time it is? - She gave him a light punch in the arm.

-Yeah, yeah, calm down. - He said. –But look! We have company. This is Suzume Morioka. I found her in while I was walking. - He looked back at me. I smiled.

-Hello. I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. - She said.

We waited for Kakashi for a while. We talked about their training and later, he appeared.

-YOU'RE LATE!- Sakura and Naruto yelled.

-Sorry, I got caught with some work…- He said.

He turned his head and looked straight at me. I stood motionless. We stared at each other, and then Naruto broke the silence.

-Kakashi-sensei, look who I found! - He said

-It's you. - He said, making a smile under his mask.

-Yeah, looks like we meet again, Kakashi. - I laughed.

He smiled and walked towards me.

-This is Suzume Morioka, sensei. She seemed to know you, so Naruto brought her here. - Sakura said.

-Oh, Suzume Morioka, huh? Well, now we are fully introduced. - He said.

I smiled. I was happy to see him again.

-So, it seems you've met my team.-

-Yes, I have. That Naruto boy seems interesting…- I said.

-He is. He is very stubborn, but never gives up on his dream.-

-Hokage, huh? - I said

-Well, that's Naruto. He won't rest until he gets it. - He smiled.

-Sensei… Are we going to train, or what? - Naruto said in an irritating tone.

-Oh, of course. - Kakashi said. He stood up and walked towards his students.

-Now, today we'll test your taijutsu. So, I want you here by dusk. I'll be checking on you. - He said.

-Alright! - Naruto smiled.

I laughed and I saw as the two of them disappeared.

Later, Kakashi and I sat near a tree. We talked about his students and about all the progress they had made. He told me many stories about them. He also told me about the third member of his team.

-Yes, Sasuke left the village long ago. Naruto has been trying to get him back ever since. - He continued.

-So, tell me about this Sasuke. - I said. This seemed interesting.

-Well, Sasuke Uchiha…- _Uchiha? But how? Our clan was destroyed. There's no way…_-He was the best gennin we had in Konoha. He and Naruto became rivals since the first day. Naruto looked up to him; he wanted to be just like him. Sasuke changed since the Uchiha clan was destroyed by his own brother, Itachi Uchiha. He got consumed by revenge, and left the village seeking more power, so one day he could kill Itachi. He dreamed of restoring his clan and having the revenge he wanted. - He said.

_Wow… this kid seemed though…_

-So, an Uchiha, huh? - I said.

-Yes. Well, that's enough. Tell me about you. - He said.

I didn't know what to say. I had never given anybody so much information about my past. I didn't know where to start.

-Well… I… was a part of the Uchiha clan. - I said nervously.

-What? But how…-He asked.

-I managed to escape. - I broke him off. –My entire family was killed in the incident. My father and mother; everyone. I escaped and went off searching a place to stay. One night two people found me. One man took me to The Hidden Mist Village with his wife. They were like family to me. They became my parents for a while. When my step father died months ago, I returned to Konoha planning on living here again. And here I am. - I finished with a sigh. _Well, that was quite something…_

-Oh, I'm so sorry. But your alive, that's what matters now. - He said.

-Thanks. I kind of miss them, though. My real father was a great man. I respected and looked up to him. But he always expected more of me. I was just a child back then. He wanted me to be like him…- I started to talk and think for my own.

-Like whom?-He asked

-Oh… I used to have an older brother. He was everything to me. He protected me, but he was very clumsy at the same time. He wasn't very brave and all that stuff, but he cared about me. Anyway, he died in an accident, and my father never really got over it. He was devastated, but I couldn't do anything. - I said

Kakashi was there, listening. He really understood me.

-Well, here you can start all over again. And I'll be here for you. - He smiled at me, and we took off, just talking.

-Thank you, Kakashi. - I said.

He took my hand, and stared at me.

-What is it? - I asked.

-Nothing, nothing at all. I just find you quite… interesting. You'll become a fine ninja here in Konoha. - I blushed at the words he said, and then I looked apart.

-It's getting late. I should go…-I said.

-Would you mind… if I take you home? - He asked.

-What about your students?-

-Well, they can figure something out…-


	3. Trouble

Chapter III

NARUTO'S POV

-I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT US THERE!

-Naruto! Relax! Maybe he had something important to do… He is the sensei after all. – Sakura said just as she grabbed me and put me down to the floor. I hated that. Made me feel like a puny dog.

-Important? He ditched us for a GIRL! Even I know better than that. – I said. Sakura laughed and punched me lightly in the arm. I couldn't believe it. I was ready to show my progress to Kakashi- sensei, but NOO, he had to go play Ninja-Casanova with the new sensei Suzume-san, didn't he.

Sakura was starting to notice my irritated face, so I changed it for a grin.

-Well, I can start making some plans to get back at him for leaving us alone, you know like extra sauce in his breakfast, mess up his whole place, or who knows maybe even SKIP TRAINING! Man, that would definitely piss him off, heh, 'cuz a little payback would come in han…- OUCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? -

-NARUTO! Stop that, we won't harm Kakashi-sensei, besides your practical jokes are way below his clearly advanced intellect, remember. - She said after giving me a hard punch in the head.

-Well, the eraser event three years ago would definitely prove you wrong… -

-What was that?- Her annoyed face scared me.

-Nothing! Nothing, just sayin'… - I chuckled.

-You know, maybe we should go home and call it a day. I am starting to get pretty tired. – Sakura said and started walking. She looked back at me as she was waiting for me to follow her.

-Oh, yeah, you're right. Besides, I have a very special bowl of ramen noodles waiting for me back home. – I said with a smile, and so, I walked right behind her.

KAKASHI`S POV

_My family… my friends… everything… They were taken away from me. My mistakes led me to my own doom; to my own suffering. It never seemed to end. I died from the inside. Dreams filled with memories every night get to me reminding me of what I did wrong. But it's kind of strange. I never did think that I could feel "alive" again. Somehow, this girl I met 2 days ago, had made an impact in me. Her voice, her face, her eyes… they awakened me. I barely knew her, but I felt I could tell her everything about me and not care at all. I could… start all over…_

SUZUME'S POV

The village seemed so calmed at night. The streets were empty. I guessed that everyone was home by then. The only sound I could hear was the sound of the steps of some Jounin patrolling and watching the streets every once in a while. As I admired the beauty of the silent village, I almost forgot that I had Kakashi Hatake right by my side. We had already left the training grounds, and we were going straight to my apartment, I supposed.

Walking with Kakashi was like escaping off to a dream. I never wanted it to end. Somehow I felt safe around him…

-So, why are you doing this, anyway? - I asked. He turned to look at me and stared.

-Do what? - He asked.

Even though I couldn't see his entire face, I could see he was wearing a smile. His care-free voice surprised me. How could he stay so calm at a moment like this?

-Well, why are you taking me home? I'm not saying it's not nice. I do like it. I mean-… What I meant was… Oh, just forget what I said…- Sigh.

He laughed.

-What? - I asked. I stared at him, confused. His laugh was so charming. I would never get tired of hearing it.

-Well, I didn't want to leave you stranded. After all, it's only been a while since you came back to Konoha. I thought that walking you to your apartment was the least I could do. So here I am. - He finished and just smiled.

I could somehow notice that he was calmed, but he had some kind of nervous tone in his voice once in a while. I actually found it quite interesting. I've never met someone like him, yet I thought he had something in him that seemed very familiar to me.

Anyway, at least I could just enjoy this moment.

-So, I trust you will be attending to the meeting tomorrow? – He said with a friendly tone, and surprisingly breaking the brief silence between us.

-Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'll be there. - I said, rushing my words a little. I'd completely forgotten about the meeting. I didn't know what to say next. I barely knew the man, but something kept dragging me in.

The minutes passed. I had nothing to say. I was getting nervous, and I really didn't want to make a bad impression.

-Huh…- He began talking slowly. –Ten minutes ago I could have sworn that you were a very talkative person, you know…- He finished, and I could see a sarcastic smile forming behind his mask.

-What? Oh, I – I'm sorry. – I said, embarrassed.

-What's on your mind? –

-Nothing, nothing at all, it's just that… I don't know what to say. - I smiled. I could feel my skin getting hot, and I could see that I was starting to blush. I turned away slowly and then said –It's kinda unfair, actually-

-What is? - He asked turning his face to look at me.

-That you know exactly what to say while I am stuck here with my mouth shut waiting for something to come out-

He laughed. I just watched as he chose the right words to say to me. He turned to look at me and I looked back.

-Well, it's practice I suppose. - He chuckled and we continued walking.

-Well, I've never been _that _good with people, I guess. - I said

-And why is that? - He asked. He seemed very interested, and it amazed me, somehow.

-Well, back at the Mist Village, it seemed that it was just my family and I, you know. I never really got used to the idea of living in that kind of village, and the people there were different from me. In the Academy I was the one that stood out from the others, because of my Sharingan that no one else possessed. I could see things the other kids couldn't and my ninjutsu and taijutsu were stronger that anyone's, and I never really got the time to be around and "socialize" with the others because I was very focused on my training. I wanted to be the best, and I think I managed that. – I finished with a grin on my face and a melodious tone. I laughed at my final words.

He stood quiet for a while, and then he said:

-Well then, I suppose you should show me your skills sometime. - He looked at me and smiled.

-Yeah, we'll see about that. - I laughed.

To my surprise, I was having a really good time. It seemed weird to me that he actually made me feel comfortable. I was starting to hope that this kind of moments would come often. We just looked at each other and smiled. Seemed that the silence was back again, but I was glad. This made my thoughts relax for a while, and it gave me some opportunities to give a little sneak peek to his face, and that made me feel even more curious about that eye hiding behind the mask. But anyway, let it go, I thought.

A few minutes later, I spotted a shadow in front of us. My senses activated as I watched carefully. Then, a Jounin that I hadn't seen before appeared just in front of Kakashi, and I let out a light gasp. He was tall, had spiky hair and wore his headband right on his forehead.

-Kakashi Hatake, they need you at the Hokage's office, quickly. - He said with a rushed tone.

-Of course. - He answered. He met my gaze and grabbed my hand. –Come on, we better get there fast. - My eyes widened.

-What? Me? - I asked as I watched the Jounin get away fast enough so that we couldn't see him anymore.

-Yes, just come with me. - He started to walk and I instantly followed.

When we got to Lady Tsunade's office, I saw her arranging some documents and Shizune standing next to her. Kakashi entered looking confident and with a strong posture. His fists were closed tight and his gaze met Lady Tsunade's quickly, while I stood in the back corner not knowing what to do or what was going on.

-Kakashi, I'm glad that you're here. - Tsunade said. Her expression was serious, but her face still projected that young image that she had always had.

-You needed to talk to me. What's the matter? - He asked. He took a step forward so he could almost lean over the Hokage's desk.

Lady Tsunade turned to look at me. –Oh, Suzume, it's good to have you here. - She said, without losing her serious tone.

-Lady Tsunade. - I said while showing myself and taking a step forward.

-Yes, in fact we might need you for this occasion. - She looked at Shizune for approval. She nodded her head and smiled, and Tsunade turned back to face Kakashi.

-The special Jounin party we sent to the Mist Village brought their report yesterday. - She began tearing some papers. She grabbed one in particular, and made a face as she had found a piece of information she'd been looking for years. She handed it to Kakashi and he began reading to himself.

-So what do we have here, huh? - He asked, still reading.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment. Shizune stood very still, and for a while I didn't know what to think.

My eyes widened as I processed the information in my brain, and my thoughts started to grow inside my head. There was something up in the Mist Village. My former home. I wasn't sure how to react at the moment, so I just stood there and listened.

-Trouble. - Tsunade finally said.

That was more than enough.


	4. Our Mission

Chapter IV

SUZUME'S POV

Silence reigned in the room as I stood in the Hokage's office.

-Wait, what? What trouble? What do you mean? - I started off. No one seemed as surprised and worried as I was.

In front of me, Lady Tsunade, perfectly still. At my right, Kakashi, still reading the report.

-You heard well. But calm down, I will explain. - Lady Tsunade said.

-Just, let me see that. - I walked towards Kakashi and grabbed the paper from his hands. He looked at me and just stared. He looked worried, so I just gave him a look; I wasn't very pleased with the situation.

I began to read. I cut off some sentences that didn't matter. I could only focus on the apparently major problems:

_Various murders. Mist Village in peril… Women and children disappeared last night… two men brutally killed… Criminals cut loose… Kidnappings, assaults, murder… in need of immediate help. No way out._

My eyes trembled as I kept on reading. The massive titles kept on going and going. My jaw dropped and my mind went blank. Everything vanished. My home, my former home, was falling apart. Families, children… everyone killed. I could feel the tears forming on my eyes. I couldn't stand the idea of thinking about the kind of massacre that was going on back there. I couldn't.

-So when do I go out? - I asked ferociously. I was worried, sad, astonished, pissed, furious. I never thought that so many emotions could be inside me at the same time. I was about to explode. I had to get out. I had to go to the Mist village.

-Hold it right there, missy. You're not going anywhere alone. - Tsunade said. Man, this was killing my time. I had to go, and she was holding me back.

-Okay, so, what's the plan? - I scoffed.

Kakashi took a step forward, and it reminded me that he was actually still there.

-Well, it is _our_ mission, right? - He turned back at me, and Tsunade did as well.

-Hm, yes, I actually was assigning only you to do the job, but since we have a former resident of the Mist Village with us, she might be very helpful. - Tsunade said. She stared at me. I could notice she was worried too, but not as much as I was.

-You know the area better than anyone here in Konoha. You know everything about the village and this information can be very helpful when the mission starts. You should be leaving immediately, so go pack your stuff and be ready. - She looked at me and then she turned to Kakashi. –Go gather your students. They will come in handy. - She finished.

-Right away. – He began to walk towards the door. I intended to follow, but Tsunade spoke fast enough to stop me.

-Wait. There's something more. – She straightened up and stood back on her chair.

-Yes? - Kakashi said as his torso turned to face me.

-I'm assigning Suzume to a three-man cell. –

-Wait, what? What do you mean? - A three-man cell? What was she talking about?

-I got some ninjas from right here in Konoha with the same age as Naruto and Sakura. They will be your team for this mission. You'll be their sensei for this occasion. They are highly skilled and you seem to be a very good option for them. So, I trust you can handle it, right? - She got up from her seat, but didn't take a single step in any direction.

-Uh, yeah, I guess. - I said. I wondered whom my "students" for the mission would be. I mean, I had never been an official teacher, but I had things that were similar. Back at home I had a group of "followers". Young kids that were looking forward to learning from me. I taught them some taijutsu and stuff, but nothing too important. So, I wasn't really sure of how to react at the moment.

-You can come in now. - Tsunade said loudly, looking at the door.

I turned my body to face the door. I heard a low sound as the door was being opened. Kakashi came to stand right beside me, and we both waited as we saw three bodies enter one by one into the room.

Three silhouettes stood right in front of me, and I didn't know what to do.

-Guys, this is Suzume Morioka. You'll be under her watch until this mission is over, so I trust you'll follow orders correctly and without question. - She finished. –So, what are you waiting for? Introduce yourselves. –

-Hello, I am Suzume Morioka. - Kakashi turned to look at me when I said my name. I gave him look. They didn't need to know my true origins right now.

The three unknown faces smiled at me, and a voice I didn't recognize broke the silence.

-So, our new sensei, huh… AWESOME! - The voice came from a tall boy. He had brown messy hair, and beautiful green eyes. He was dressed in red clothes and his headband was placed on his neck. –I'm Kenji Kimura. So come on, let's get out already, I can't wait! – He made me laugh. I could see he had spark.

-Oh, shut up already, Kenji, we'll leave soon enough. - A female voice stood out and Kenji turned in the direction in which the sound came, and so did I. I saw a girl with short black hair that went down until the lower part of her neck. Her eyes were deep red wine and her face was pale white. She was beautiful indeed. She was wearing white clothes and black shorts, and she had the leaf headband crest placed in her right black glove. Her expression was normal, relaxed, but it looked like she was really annoyed by Kenji's enthusiasm. As I watched, she turned her face and looked at me –I'm Miria Hanari. Nice to meet you. - She made a face at Kenji and then turned back.

Finally, I directed my eyes to the third member that hadn't yet been introduced. I could see he was tall, and his hair was like a dark blonde. Kind of brown-ish, actually, but not as much as Kenji's. He was wearing mainly dark green clothes and a red scarf that almost covered his mouth entirely. His headband crest was placed on his right arm and he had dark brown eyes. He just closed his eyes and then let out a sigh. When he opened them, he looked at me and smiled a beautiful smile. –I'm Riichi Renzei. Pleased to meet you, sensei. – I smiled back at him and took a last good look at my new team. I was surprisingly happy, or pleased, I wasn't sure.

I had a new team and a new mission, and I was sure as hell that I would not screw it up.


	5. Taken

Chapter V

SUZUME'S POV 

-So, let's go…- I said calmly when we got out of Lady Tsunade's office.

My new "students" followed Kakashi and me into the village, being surrounded by the silence and darkness of the night. It must have been at least 11 p.m. by then. Almost all lights were out, and I could only hear the sound of our footsteps. The wind was strong that night, and the breeze shook my hair slowly.

-Let's get things ready first. Go home and prepare whatever you need, okay? We'll meet you in the entrance when you're ready. - Kakashi had taken a step forward while putting his hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to face him, and I could notice he was calmed but serious. I knew that he knew how I felt, so I just nodded and walked rapidly to my apartment. It wasn't that far, so I got home quickly.

When I got there, I noticed that everything was messed up. I hadn't had the time to clean up because of my time spent with Kakashi earlier this morning. My bed wasn't done and there were dirty plates and clothes all over the room. I was never really a cleaning person, but this was just a mess, so I cleaned up enough so I could at least make sure that my bed was still in it's right place. When I finished, I grabbed some clothes from my top drawer along with my jonin vest. I packed enough kunais and shurikens for the trip, and enough food if we didn't find a suitable place to stay. Everything seemed ready: weapons, food, clothes, supplies of various kinds, etc… I managed to fit it all into one backpack and finally, I turned off all lights and went out.

I got to the village's entrance where I saw Kakashi and Miria standing by the giant door, and Kenji and Riichi sitting next to the other one.

-Okay, now we're all here. – Kakashi said while turning to face Kenji and Riichi who were just getting up. –Are we ready, then? –

I nodded. I head steps behind me, and then a voice yelled loudly.

KAKASHI'S POV

–YES, SIR! - I turned and saw Naruto and Sakura standing behind Suzume. Sakura seemed annoyed, while Naruto was wearing a big smile on his face. I saw Suzume flinch lightly at the high pitch on Naruto's voice.

-Geez, a little less volume would come in handy… - Sakura said, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

-Now we're ready- Suzume said, smiling.

I couldn't help but notice that her face was even more radiant and beautiful at night. The streetlights illuminated her face making her eyes shine bright. Her hair was moving along with the wind that was blowing that night, and she seemed relaxed and calmed. I don't think she had noticed me watching her, but as soon as I heard Naruto's voice again, I turned away.

-Hey, hey, sensei, who are they? - Naruto said getting me out of my thoughts.

-They are Suzume's new team. They're going with us on this mission. – I said.

-WHAT? Why? - Naruto seemed surprised, but the feeling of superiority that he was having right now didn't surprise me. I've seen it many times. Might as well get used to it sooner or later.

-If you don't like it, you can drop out anytime you want. - Kenji scoffed while giving Naruto a fierce glance.

-What? Well, guess what pretty boy, I could say the same thing to _you_! - Naruto yelled while bringing his fist up and getting face to face with Kenji.

This was annoying the hell out of me, not to mention that I was really tired and didn't really want to put up with this right now.

-Gosh! Come on, we haven't even started the trip yet and you're fighting already. Stop it, guys. - I was surprised to see that Suzume had raised her voice while standing between Naruto and Kenji. Her face was firm and her expression was serious.

–Look, if we want to succeed we have to work as a team. Together. And if you keep fighting we won't be able to complete this mission. We can only rely on each other. So just get over yourselves and act as a team. Teamwork is the best weapon a ninja can have. – She finished.

I heard every word that came out of her mouth loud and clear. Apparently, she shared the same ideals that I had. It was like, she had known me forever. So many memories came to my mind at that moment. All the effort I had put on my students to teach them those lessons…

Well, I guess that's another reason to like this girl… out of the many others…

SUZUME'S POV

-So, it seems like we all know each other… more or less. - I began talking. It seemed that I would have to introduce everyone to Naruto and Sakura, and so I did. –Naruto, Sakura, this is Kenji Kimura, Miria Hanari and Riichi Renzei. -

-Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. - Sakura said smiling at my team. –I apologize for Naruto's behavior, he's not usually like this…- She finished and gave Naruto a fierce look. He scoffed and made a grin.

Both Kenji and Riichi smiled at Sakura while Miria stood against the door with arms crossed.

-And well, you've met Naruto, so, all right! We are ready now. - I said taking some steps forward. I turned to face Kakashi and gave him a smile.

He smiled back and then I turned to face my team again.

-Anyway, guys, listen up. - I said, wanting to get their attention. Kenji, Miria and Riichi turned to look at me. –For this mission I won't be acting as your sensei. I will look at you as my teammates and I want you to do as well. Now, I trust you'll work just fine with Naruto and Sakura on whatever we need, and keep in mind that Kakashi here is the main leader of this mission. So, are you ready? -

-Yes, sensei. – Five voices answered me as I finished talking.

-Then we should be on our way. - I said, as all 7 of us walked straight into the dark forest.

SUZUME'S POV

-Looks like you got yourself a pretty decent team. - Kakashi said as we walked trough the forest. We were taking the lead as Naruto and the other were walking and talking behind us.

I turned to look at him. His posture was firm, and his hands were tucked in his pockets. Our pace was slow, but my urge to get to the Mist Village was decreasing. From time to time I even got scared. I mean, what was the plan, anyways? What were we supposed to do when we got face to face with the bandits? Kill them? Sounds kinda drastic, but I would've done everything that it took to get this right.

I remembered what Kakashi had said to me earlier that night. _Trust me, it will be all right. _

Those words resounded in my head over and over again. Trust. Was he so sure about this mission? How could he trust _me_? He's never seen me in battle or anything like that, so how could he be so sure that I wouldn't blew it up? _OK, stop, you're not blowing it up, it's your village. You can save it, and you will… _I said to myself while my thoughts went to one part of my brain to the other.

Oh, yeah, I forgot Kakashi was talking to me… Seconds passed, while in my head they seemed like endless minutes.

-Yeah, I guess so…- I turned back to look at my team, and smiled.

-Nervous? - He said without looking at me.

-Maybe… - I said. I may have been blushing that whole time, but I was not sure.

He turned and stared into my eyes. We hadn't stopped walking, but I could feel tension between the two of us. This was getting kind of weird… I couldn't tell if this was sort of romantic or kind of dangerous. He had this mysterious vibe, and I jut couldn't help getting trapped in it. It was like something very strong was pulling us together, and I was almost sure that he felt the same. At least something.

It made me nervous to think about something bad happening to him or my entire group. That's when I made my promise…

I would protect my comrades, no matter what.

After a LOT of walking, we reached a gigantic bridge with enormous pillars. Naruto rushed to get to where Kakashi and I were standing, and he opened his arms and smiled a big smile.

He laughed and said:

-Ha! Just as I remembered! This brings so many memories! - He looked at Kakashi and Sakura and they smiled back at him.

-Come on, we can't fall behind. – Kakashi said. He began walking slowly. I noticed that he hadn't let his guard down in a long time, and I knew I should do as well.

-Keep your eyes open and be careful. When we enter, you will have to be completely focused. – He continued. – Naruto, Sakura, I reckon you are all familiar with this place, so you know basically the security measures you have to take, right? -

-Yes sir. - They suddenly became serious, and Kenji, Riichi, and Miria did as well.

As we walked, the view was becoming more and more difficult to decipher. The mist, not allowing us to see through, was covering everything. I could barely see Kakashi stand by me. I noticed Kenji's red clothes at my right and Riichi's scarf blowing with the little air there was. Miria was behind Kakashi, so I kept walking.

Out of the sudden, I heard a sound. I flinched. When I heard it again, it got louder. It sounded like a knife being stuck in on the floor many times. Along came the sound of steps. As the time passed, they got louder and closer. I reached Kakashi, but he seemed extremely focused trying to get through the mist with all of us beside him. This was taking forever, and I couldn't help but hope to get there fast enough.

I heard the last blow from the "knife". That was the loudest one. It surprised me that absolutely no one had noticed that. I am not crazy, so I'm sure I heard it. I stopped and tried to follow the sound. My steps were short and slow.

When I got close enough, the sound stopped once again, and there was complete silence. I stood still, and a chill ran down my spine. A _whoosh_ sounded in my ears, and I turned as fast as I could. The light of a kunai got into my eyes, and by the time I turned, it had almost hit me on the arm. I was fast enough to get out a kunai of my own and block it, but then I felt something…

-UGH… Something had pinched me on the neck, and I got dizzy.

_Sensei?... Sensei! … _ The voices faded away as I fell…

The only thing I could hear by then was the sound of the _thud_ my body had made, as it fell on the flat, cold ground…


	6. Hold On

Into Our Eyes – Chapter VI

I woke up to find myself in darkness. The air smelled dirty and filthy. So did I. My hands were tied up against a log and my body was facing the other way. I saw blood on my clothes and I could taste some more in my lower lip.

So, I was trapped. Thing was that I couldn't move at all, so for now, I couldn't even think of escaping. God, now I remember… What had happened to my team? Damn. I tried to struggle though my body ached like hell. I managed to free one hand, but then something pulled me back, hurting me. I grunted and felt the pain coming back.

-Oh no, gorgeous, don't even think about it. -

I lifted my head and saw a man sitting on the log I was leaning on. He had the rope that held my hands and pulled it with no effort at all. I screamed in pain and then he finally let go. When he got down, he kneeled in front of me. I saw his eyes colored with a deep purple, and his black hair that was made into a ponytail that went down until it reached his hip. He had a red stripe below his left eye and his smile was devilish and menacing grin.

-You won't get out of here unless I say so…-

He said as he touched my chin lightly so I could stare at him. Before that, I had noticed his clothes. He was wearing dark purple clothes with black and red details. He seemed young, probably my age or even 2 or 3 years older. I expected our enemy to be somewhat older…

-So tell me, beautiful… I don't really think that someone like you came alone. - I looked away so that he couldn't touch me anymore.

-Where are they? - I asked softly.

-So you do have company… Well, you know, I have no idea, but I am sure they'll try to come and rescue you anytime now. - He said with a smile. He poked lightly my nose like if I was a little girl. I was surprised and scared.

-Are you the one causing all this? - I finally asked, figuring what the answer would be.

-Causing what? -

- You're doing all of this. This massacre, the murders, the missing people; it's all you, isn't it? - I said

He stoop up and turned his back on me.

-Oh, yeah, evil me. Well, I guess this town is having what it deserves. – He said smiling. I felt like killing him in that instant, but the pain stopped me.

-What are you talking about? Those are good people, what have they done to you?- I was screaming now. I let my feelings get too far into this, and now he turned to face me.

-If I'm not mistaken, you lived here. - He said as if I hadn't said a thing.

–But you went back to the Leaf Village. And that Kakashi Hatake you met, is now looking for you, along with your new students. Did I get it right? -

What? How did he -? He knew everything. What else could he know about me?

-So, you must have at least heard about Zabuza Momochi and that kid Haku. - He continued.

Yes, the guy that had killed his comrades in a final exam. People in the streets talked about it like crazy. And then both of them died, but I never got the right story.

-What about them? – I asked fiercely.

-What about them? I happened to be very close to Zabuza-san. We worked together for that bastard Gato years ago. - He made a face full of disgust as he spoke. -We were what you can call "partners", and we used to do his dirty work all the time. Killing, robbing… Heh, quite a life that we had back then. Demons, they called us… but anyway, I had to put up with the kid too. Haku, now he was really something. Talented child, indeed. - A smile was forming on his face, but he still stood without looking at me. –But... –

-They died. - I cut him off.

-No, they were killed. - His hand turned into a fist, and then he turned to face me. –And I guess you don't know who did it, do you? -

I stood silent. I didn't understand the point of this whole thing. What was I doing there? I never knew those people, much less done anything to harm them.

-What are you talking about? - I asked.

-Why don't you ask that Hatake guy when he tries to get you back… - And just like that, his smile was gone.

I got it then. Kakashi… killed them. So this was revenge. He was using me to get to him.

-So now, you're going to tell me where he is. - He stared at me with a serious look.

-No. – I answered. –He must've had good reason to do it, and besides, what you've done to these people… I will never forgive you. They didn't deserve this! -

-THEY DESERVE IT MORE THAN ANYBODY! – He yelled, lost in rage. I gave a little jump in surprise, as he punched a wall angrily. –They mocked us us! They underestimated us! We were outcasts, with no one by our side. What they did to Zabuza… was wrong! I will never forgive them, and now… now they are going to know what we felt! What we had to go trough! - He was loosing himself. I could feel it as I watched him.

-Maybe they were wrong! People make mistakes, but that was long ago, you can't continue blaming everyone for what others did to you! You should know better! These people have no idea of why you're doing this; you have to stop it! Please! - I was at the edge of crying, but I held it together for a while.

He stood silent, without moving. I just stared, waiting for him to make some kind of move, and then he did. He grabbed a kunai and threw it at the log. When I turned, I noticed that the rope had been cut, and I was "free".

I stared at him again, but he still wasn't looking.

-What.. ? – That took me by surprise. I had no idea of what he intended to do.

-Come. – He said and began walking into a dark space with his head low.

-Wait, where? – I got up slowly because my body still hurt. I didn't move until he began to get out of sight.

-Follow me…

KAKASHI'S POV

-Damn it!

I was panicking. We couldn't find Suzume, and with all of these things going on in the village, we had to find her fast. I felt a lot of things: anger, rage, nervousness… all at the same time.

-Sensei! There's no one here! – Naruto yelled as we ran down the streets of the village. We had split up to search faster.

-I have nothing! - Riichi said loudly to me.

-Neither do I! - Kenji said returning with the group.

We had been searching for hours, and neither of us was able to sense something that would lead us to her.

-This is hopeless, sensei…- Sakura said in a low, sad tone.

-Let's keep looking. - Miria said forcefully, silencing Sakura. –We'll find her, sensei. - She smiled at me, giving me a little grasp of hope.

We would find her. We _had _to.

But, maybe I could trace her chakra, or at least somebody else's. Whoever did this was no amateur, and we needed to rescue Suzume, fast. I lifted my headband uncovering my left eye. I made a signal so that the team would follow me. I opened my eye, revealing my Sharingan. With it, I could see a body's chakra flow, and then I caught something. Two bodies. The first one with disturbed chakra flow. The other with a chakra movement so powerful that it was difficult to follow with simple sight. They were underground. In a… cave.

-Found it! - I yelled to the team and pushed myself faster looking for an entrance – Prepare yourselves, we're going in.-

-Yes, sir! - They all responded, as they got ready to finally enter and put an end to this…

Hold on, Suzume…


	7. Captive

Chapter VII

KAKASHI'S POV 

-Come on, guys!

It was almost nightfall, and we we're still outside the "hideout" where Suzume was being held. Never before in my life had I felt so impatient yet insecure. We couldn't put this mission at risk by hurrying things up, but who knew what they might be doing to her… My body was shaking, and all I could think of was going in there and save her at all costs. But how…

-We need to get in there, now. – I said turning to the five bodies of my "teammates" standing still behind me.

-WAIT! – Naruto spoke loudly and with force. –We can't just do that. We don't have a PLAN.

He sounded pretty serious this time. He surprised me. First time Naruto was actually making sense and thinking rationally in this mission. He had really grown up…

-Right, a plan…

-We'll sleep here, sensei. There's really nothing we could accomplish tonight; besides, we have to gain energy if we want to succeed. - Kenji raised his voice while turning to see Riichi and Miria.

He did have a point, but still, is wasn't enough

-We can't afford loosing that much time. - I said.

-We won't make it if we go in tonight. - Riichi said in a soothing tone. His voice wasn't very low, but it was still smooth and calmed no matter the situation.

-Sensei, we want her back just as much as you do, but we got to think straight. - Miria said.

-She's right, and I agree with the klutz here. We do need a plan. - Kenji said making a small gesture towards Naruto.

-Yes… Wait, what did you call me, you idiot? – Naruto said lifting his fist up high.

-Shut up, okay! - Miria yelled. It was weird watching her take control of the whole situation. –Now, we'll sleep here and enter tomorrow. –

For the first time I felt like the student while they were all the teachers. It felt weird, for it had never even thought of the day I would see that happening to me…

I realized I hadn't said a word since they started making plans of their own.

-You're right. You guys need some rest. We'll plan everything in the morning.

-Yes, sir! - The five voices said.

-Waa… WAIT! OW, OW, OW! OWW!- We heard Naruto's voice far away.

I noticed he had gone away to where the travel bags we're held. He lifted his hand that was now full of platinum needles. Some blood was flooding out of his wounds.

-Wha…! Naruto! What the hell are you doing! - Sakura spoke for the first time.

- Gah! It burns! - He cried.

-Of course it burns, you idiot…- Miria said, checking inside her bag. –They're mine, what were you doing with them? -

-I was looking for some food until I found THESE!

-Let me see it. - I got closer to check his hand. –Miria, do these have…

-Poison, yes. They're my weapons. -

-Huh, well let's get it out before you loose your hand forever. - I said turning to Naruto.

-WHAT!- He yelled in pain and fear.

-Oh, don't worry, if something goes wrong, we'll just have to cut it off, so chill…- I was my sarcastic self again…

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Many memories came to me as Sakura and I tried to get the venom out. I heard Riichi sigh, not in annoyance but in a good way, and Kenji helping Miria pack some stuff up.

-Are you done? Am I gonna be okay? My hand's fine?

-Yes, Naruto, it's fine…- Sakura said, tired.

-Well then, get some rest. - I said to everyone.

Yes, they were going to need it in the morning…

-Hey, Kakashi sensei. - Naruto said staring at me while sitting on the ground.

-Huh…? - I turned to face him.

He smiled and put his good hand up giving me a thumbs up.

-We'll save Suzume-sensei. I promise…

That was the last thing he said before he collapsed into deep sleep.

SUZUME'S POV

Not one word. Not one word had left my mouth since I started following him deeper into the cave. He didn't say anything either, but apparently, the silence didn't discomfort him. He walked with his head low and hands in his pocket. I could see how he felt… Lost, angry, hopeless.

I didn't know why he had freed me, and I didn't know where we were heading. My heart began to pound in anxiety and insecurity… He stopped until we reached a spot with a long brown table and matching chairs. He sat on one, and waited, probably expecting me to sit too. I did nothing, for I feared that he might explode again, and after all, he was the one ho kidnapped me and almost beat me to death.

I cleared my throat hoping he would say something. He didn't, so I started.

-Where are we?

-Don't worry, you won't get out, so it doesn't really matter…- He said in a low tone.

He was pretty persistent in not letting me go…

I was getting dizzy, so I sat in one chair too, far enough from him so we weren't really close.

-Why did you do that? Free me?

There was silence for a while. He closed his eyes, like if he was meditating on his answer, and then he opened them.

-You seem to believe that these people deserve something. A chance. Why?

-These people are my family, and it would be rather pointless repeating that they're innocent. What you went trough is in the past, and the thing's you've done were wrong. They certainly don't deserve all of this…

-Hmm… rather… interesting. But it seems it's not enough to stop me. - He grinned lightly.

-What is it then? Do we really have to kill you to put an end to all of this? - I said menacing him.

He stopped, and then he laughed.

-Oh, dear, you're very entertaining. But no, you see… it's all in the revenge. My comrades died in battle with that Kakashi Hatake. Now, he must die while I honor them even in death. So that's why you're here. When he comes for you… the end begins…

-And what makes you think I won't help him? I am pretty sure we can take you as soon as I heal…

In a flash he was standing right in frond of me, putting his arm on my shoulder while the other one was grabbing the chair so I was looking straight at him. He leaned in close and then spoke to me.

-Look, I don't want to hurt you. – Yeah right, didn't he see I was practically dying already? -You're somewhat the key to my plan. But of course that if I do, a little anger from my opponent would surely spice things up. So… don't defy me. It would be a shame having to get rid of all these interesting thoughts that go on in your head. Besides, if you behave well…- He leaned in closer. His purple eyes were shining, and his lips moved slowly as he spoke. –… I might just like you a little bit.

He was close. Probably too close to my face, but he didn't do anything. He just stared. He put some hairs out of my face and touched my skin lightly. It felt weird, soft, but not menacing at all. He then retreated and started walking again, making me a sign for me to follow one more.

-Now, it's getting late. And you're right… maybe you should recover from your wounds.

_Yeah, thanks for that…_

-So sleeping tied to a log may not be the best idea. - He said sarcastically. –Follow me. I'll take you to a room. – He finished, now serious and somewhat annoyed.

-What are you talking about? Am I not your prisoner? – He really annoyed _me. _I couldn't understand him at all. Besides my hatred and constant urges to rip his head off, he was hard to follow, considering his mood swings were unexpected and strange.

-Tch, if you prefer to stay out here while I sleep comfortable in another room, then be my guest. It's not my problem…

Without talking, I followed, for I didn't have much of a choice. He smiled a devilish smile and then said:

-All right then… Right this way.

He led me to an even deeper side of the cave (it didn't seem to end) and I saw a pair of doors, which led to a pretty decent room. I hesitated though… I didn't trust him at all.

He began walking away, but before he disappeared, I called him.

-Wait! - He stopped and turned around. –Why are you doing this?

He just smiled. I knew he wouldn't tell me.

-Hey, your name…-

-What about it?

-I don't know what it is yet. - I said slowly, hoping for an answer.

-Hmph… call me Shouhei… Suzume.

Huh? My name… he knew it. Oh god, maybe I _was _underestimating him.

-How did you…? -

-I know a lot of things, dear.

And with those words, he disappeared into the darkness.


	8. So Close

Chapter VIII

SUZUME'S POV

"_AHH! Onii-san!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're BAAAAACK!" I had said that day. I saw him enter through the door, unpacking his stuff… I still remembered…_

"_Haa! You're back! You're back!"_

"_Oh, Suzume! Hey! Oh, ah! Wait! Ouch! All right, you didn't have to push me into the floor, heh…"_

"_Nii-san… I missed you!" I wrapped my little arms around his neck._

"_Oh, yeah? Me too, sis. Have you've been helping mom with the chores?"_

"_Yup! Just like you told me! Hey, hey! Guess what? I've been practicing a lot with dad, and I bet I could beat you in anything now"_

"_Hah, oh really? I doubt THAT" _

"_Didn't I just push you to the ground?"_

"_You jumped of from my bed! That doesn't count."_

"_Still!"_

"_Well, if you're so strong now, do you still hate being tickled?"_

"_Huh? Ah, no! Nii-san! Stop it!" I laughed non-stop for minutes as he tickled me. He had a big smile on his face, but he was gentle, kind. I loved my brother so much…_

"… _Hey, lazy!" A new voice had called from the window._

"_Ah! Kaka- OW!" He tried to get up and tripped. "You idiot, you scared the crap out of me." He went to the door and opened it. A boy with spiky hair appeared. I didn't get his face because he had turned around._

"_Hurry up. Sense's got the new report on our new mission. Don't be late."_

"_I won't! Ugh, you're such a buzz-kill" _

"_Meeting starts in ten minutes."_

"_Yeah, I'll be there. God, well, I'd better hurry up. That idiot of Kakashi is probably going to show off again, I guess." He said to himself. "And in front of HER! Damn…"_

"_Nii-san… you're worrying over that girl you like again? Just tell her!"_

"_Huh? Oh, no, no, don't worry about me. Well, I should go. See ya, kiddo·_

"_What? Nooo! No, don't go stay here! Pleaaaaaseee?"_

"_Don't worry, I won't take long, okay? I promise I'll be home for dinner, and I'll bring you some of those flowers you like so much, okay?"_

"_Forget-me-not's? You promise?"_

"_Sure! Besides, you wouldn't want your awesome big brother to skip a mission, would you? Now, I'll see you later, sis." He pinched my cheeks softly and then walked away._

_I turned my head and saw the boy again. His black eyes were locked on mine. I was little, I didn't understand what would happen later, but I never saw him again…. Even so, that moment was so full of…if not of passion, mystery. He seemed… alone. Brother seemed to like him, after all. _

"_**Oi, Kakashi!**__ Wait for me, you idiot!"_

"_Well, hurry up, Uchiha boy!"_

"_Oh, shut up!"_

"_Just come on, O…. -"_

BOOM. My eyes became wide open. I guessed my dream would have had continued id that loud noise outside hadn't woke me up. 'First' night captive, sleep interrupted… great. But that wasn't it. I didn't know the source of the commotion, but it sounded… massive. Later, shouting followed. Angry, violent screams, and the voices… they sounded familiar to me.

"Where is she?" I heard.

I got up from the bed and went out the door, trying to follow the sounds that seemed to be far away. My heart raced as I began to recognize more and more things at a time. As facts filled my head, tears began to form in my eyes. I ran as fast as my feet let me. I tripped a few times, for I couldn't see anything, and the voices got louder and louder. I had a feeling that I knew what was going on. I just hoped I was wrong…

"I'll ask again, where is she!" It was Kakashi's voice. He had found me, and he was here.

"She's not going anywhere" Now Shouhei's voice. He sounded angry and menacing. I knew…I knew he'd kill all of them if eh had the chance. I ran faster until I finally found the door. The door that led me to him, that led _him_ to his doom. His end. I couldn't allow that.

"Stop! Wait!" I entered quickly, my body aching, and with tears about to burst down my face. They all turned to face me, except Shouhei, who was wearing a grin on his face.

"Su…zume." Kakashi said. He looked terrified; maybe he had seen the bruises on my face, and my bloodstained clothes. I just looked at him, admiring his posture. He looked big, strong, but hurt… emotionally. Behind him. I saw my whole team, beside him, Naruto. He seemed desperate, like wanting to kill Shouhei at that very moment.

"Oh goodie, now we're _all _here" Shouhei said.

Kakashi took a last look at me and turned to Shouhei. My heart broke as I watched him contain the pain, regret... love. I could see it on his face, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Now, Kakashi Hatake…" Shouhei said. "You're dead."

"Not likely." Kakashi responded violently, as he brought out a kunai out of his pocket. This couldn't be happening. Not like this.

"No…" I managed to whisper. "Shouhei… don't."

KAKASHI'S POV

"No…" She whispered softly. I could barely hear her. Her voice sounded hurt… sad.

"Suzume…" I said again. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was filthy and damaged, and I saw her wounds: Bleeding and bruises all over her. I couldn't stand thinking about _him_ doing that to her. And those eyes… those eyes were killing me. She was… beautiful, nothing else.

"Don't do this." She said to me, and I saw a tear fall down her face. I couldn't even _dare to stop_. My heart was pounding with anger and love combined. But… he had hurt her. He had to die, simple as that.

"What…?"

"No, let's." Shouhei said. "This ought to be fun." He smirked. He finished, and then he appeared behind Suzume. "It's a nice girl you have here, you know." He said as he stroke Suzume's face. For a moment, I thought of how much I hated him even harder. I hated the way he was with her, the way he… touched her, like_ I_ never had. She seemed terrified, hopeless. I didn't like that.

"Keep your hands off her." I found myself raising my voice, almost screaming. I really couldn't describe what I felt, but it was like my heart literally ached for her.

"Funny… how love always seems to be the boiling point in a situation like this." He said, almost whispering in Suzume's ear, with a smile on his face.

"If you want me, let's settle this. You and me… she goes with the others" I said forcefully, trying to break them off.

"No…" She said again, letting more tears fall down her delicate face.

"You fight, you die… she stays" He responded.

"It's _me _you want. I'm here, so just let them go." I said.

"Sensei?" Naruto called. I knew he wouldn't agree, but my decision was made.

"When this starts, take Suzume back to the village. I… am counting on you, Naruto." I said, still looking at Shouhei, and Naruto remained silent.

""Shall we, then?" Shouhei raised a fist in the air, and I was ready. I took a step forward but then, I felt _her_. She was in front of me, her face buried on my chest.

"No, no! Wait! You can't do this, he'll kill you, please just go. You'll die." She said. Hearing her voice, I couldn't help but smile a bit. For a moment, I thought maybe all of this wasn't real. That I would never see the day where my fantasies came true. All my dreams, aspirations, became about her. Always present, she haunted me day and night, never leaving me. But now she was really _there_, with _me_. No one else. I took her in my arms slowly. I felt like I could hold her forever like this, and let time pass, not minding at all. I suddenly felt possessive, like if… she was forever _mine. _But in the end, I had to save her, even if that meant dying in the process.

I took her face slowly in my hands and stared at her eyes. Her beautiful, big, shiny eyes, that's all it took. I felt love exploding in me, coming out from wherever it could. I wiped away some fresh tears from her cheek and smiled at her.

_Maybe dying wasn't so bad after all. Not if you're protecting what you love…_

She may have told me something at that moment, but I was so into her, I couldn't concentrate. Finally, I leaned in close and brought her face closer to me. I held her, and then I kissed her forehead. Even though it was skin to mask, my heart felt in ecstasy. Somehow, if this was the end, I _had_ to make sure that she knew how much I had come to love her. It hurt saying goodbye, but I knew in my heart that, sooner or later, she would understand...

My left arm was still around her waist, and my right arm holding her face. I finally let go, though I still felt I needed her body beside mine, She looked surprised, as if she'd forgotten how to breathe, and so had I. I stroke her hair gently one last time. When I found the words I considered 'right', I said them, almost letting out a tear myself…

"How lucky I am… to have known someone who was so hard to say goodbye to."

SUZUME'S POV

With that last sentence, I recovered my breath. I couldn't believe it. He was actually _willing _to die. How could he do that? Didn't he feel he had to stay here… with me… at all? I wasn't really sure of what had happened. Jus blur… and his kiss. That had 'woken me up' from my imperfect little piece of _reality._ The world inside my head spun quickly. My feelings got mixed with my thoughts. I couldn't really put what I felt in my own words, but the feeling of my skin pressed to his smooth mask that covered his lips was amazing. He made me feel _safe_. When he began to walk away, my heart broke again. I couldn't stop him. Then, I remembered my dream, more like a memory. _He _was _the boy._ He was the one with my brother that day, and I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that he was constantly in my dreams, and me without really even noticing. The masked, mysterious boy… I realized… it was Kakashi all along, and I… loved him… so much.

"Now, we're ready?" Shouhei said. I looked at him. His face was full of disgust as he looked at Kakashi. He was far away from me now…

"Guys, go." He ordered.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, together we can beat this bastard, I know it!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I know, but Suzume is my priority now. Please take her and make her safe," He said softly. His words sounded pure… true.

"But…-"

"Please. I trust you. I… won't take long, I promise." He smiled at Naruto, who was still insecure.

"You sure do talk a big game, huh…" Shouhei grinned.

"Let's get this over with." Kakashi said.

"Let's." That was the last thing I heard before I felt Naruto grab me, and then I screamed. I couldn't recognize my voice anymore. Now I felt tears leaving behind, as I watched the two men, the one who had taken me, and the one who I ended up loving so much, disappear behind me…


	9. Done

Chapter IX

SUZUME'S POV 

When will I ever wake up actually _knowing where I am_? Probably not soon… This time I woke up hearing voices around me. I hadn't realized I had actually passed out. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sakura, with a tear-filled face, and Miria, both kneeling beside me. I was lying on the floor, with a piece of clothing beneath my head. I moaned softly and then I heard Miria's voice.

"Suzume-sensei!" She exclaimed and Sakura gasped.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. I felt Sakura's hands on my wounds.

"Wait just a little more and you'll be strong enough to get back to the village" Sakura said.

"What? No! I'm not going, I have to go back!"

"Back? Where?" Miria said forcefully.

"Kakashi… he's gone, I have to go back to him." I pushed my body up with my arms and sat with my legs extended forward.

"Suzume-sensei! Please, calm down!" Sakura said, holding me.

"He's going to die! I… I have to go help him." I said, lowering my head to hide a tear.

"Sensei, Kakashi-san made his orders clear, and those were to get you to safety."

"As **your **teacher, Miria, I order you to let me go." I got up, loosing Sakura's hold of me.

"Sensei!" I shook her off me and went out the tent we were in. I grabbed my weapons and kept walking, until I saw Kenji.

"Whoa, sensei, where do you think you're going?" …

Then Riichi: "Sensei, you must rest, please trust us."

"Is this a joke?" I asked. "I **am **your sensei. It's my job to protect everyone on this mission. I won't leave him behind."

"That is not what Kakashi would've wanted." Riichi said.

"Don't screw with me! I AM going back, if _you _want to stay here, go ahead, but I _will_ protect my comrades."

"AH, Suzume-sensei! You're awake!" I heard Naruto's voice. I turned around and saw him standing still.

"Are you going to try and stop me too?" He stood silent and sighed.

"I'm coming with you." He smiled.

"Naruto!" Miria exclaimed.

"I too want to save Kakashi-sensei. So… let's go!"

"Naruto! That is not what we were told to do!" Sakura said.

"Since when did I start doing what I am told? Come on, Sakura-chan, don't you remember everything he taught us? We can't just leave him there!" He said.

"N-Naruto…"

"So! Suzume-sensei, let's get going and kick some ass!"

I was surprised. At least I would have some help.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Wait!" Kenji said. "If this is how everyone feels, I want in."

"Huh?" Naruto exclaimed.

"If we're really going to kick some ass, count me in, too." Now Miria, walking over to Kenji.

Riichi sighed. "Come on, Riichi…" Kenji smiled at him.

"Right, who's going to save your butt when you get I trouble."

Kenji laughed, and Riichi stood next to him.

"So, Sakura –chan?" Naruto turned to her. "Breaking the rules can't be that bad."

She just smiled. "Okay. Lt's go, then!" And so we went. It surprised me that with a little help from Naruto I got all the team to back me up. And now we were going to save our comrade; protect him no matter what. Kakashi… almost there.

After running for a while, Kenji signaled us to stop.

"This is where they took off."

I looked around. The first thing I saw was the blood trail on the floor. It was broken, and there were blade marks everywhere. My heart raced with nervousness as I tried to catch a sound or a scent that would lead me to Kakashi.

"Watch out!" Riichi yelled. I moved quickly, dodging quickly a kunai coming my way.

"There!" I said, and we followed the direction in which the kunai had come from. Then, e heard a big crash. Dust and mist combined making a thick wall or air, blinding us all. In the distance, I spotted a figure. It was standing still, without moving. I ran to it, hoping that it wasn't… I stopped before getting to it. Kakashi's body remained very still, but just then, he moved and fell to his knees. I ran to him as fast as I could, kneeling beside him. I could see he was bleeding, and that his clothes were ripped apart. He grunted and opened his right black eye. He didn't speak, for my face had let out a tear, and I couldn't say anything to him either.

He sighed, "Do you ever do what you're told?" He said.

"WELL! Isn't it nice to see you, Suzume!" I heard Shouhei's voice behind me. I stood up and faced him.

"No, get out of here." Kakashi said, still on the floor.

"Why are you here? I really don't want to hurt you." Shouhei said. Even though he was the one still standing, I could se he was badly injured as well. He was also bleeding, and he had bruiser on his face.

"Suzume…" Kakashi said again.

"I'm here to save you." I told him, eyes fixed on Shouhei.

"Please go…" He asked me.

"I won't. It's just like my brother used to say…" I smiled. "**Those who break the rules are scum…**"

"What?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"**But those who abandon their friends… are worse than scum! **That is what he taught me, and that's why I'm going to save you."

"Obito? He's… Ugh!" He broke off in pain. "Obito…" He cried.

"Suzume!" Shouhei called. "Your boyfriend's right. Get out of here" He ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are you keeping this up?" He asked.

"Because I believe you can be saved." I said. He widened his eyes.

"You… what?" He sounded surprised, as if he actually cared for the things I said.

"I already told you that the things you're doing are wrong. You can stop this! Just trust me, and listen!" He didn't say anything, but then I heard something.

"You… YOU BASTARD!" I turned around. I saw Naruto. His eyes had turned red, and his chakra felt more powerful than ever. He was behind Kakashi, and the others were behind him, with a horrified expression on their faces. He looked at Kakashi, and I saw as a tear fell down his face.

"HOW COULD YOU? I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared and screamed. Red chakra started forming around his body, and fangs and claws appeared.

"Naruto! What the -?" He moved quickly towards Shouhei, but he dodged his attack.

"Naruto, no! Take it easy!" Kakashi yelled, while struggling to get up. "Suzume, get them out!"

I couldn't move. My eyes were locked on Naruto, who was loosing control over the man who had almost killed his sensei. He was loosing himself, and he was getting more and more violent. His peed was amazing, hard to keep up with, and then, he punched Shouhei, without missing this time.

"Naruto, stop it!" I yelled. He turned to me, with eyes fully red.

"No, Suzume! He won't recognize you, RUN!" Kakashi ordered. "I'll stop him."

Naruto reacted and ran towards me. Just before he could get to me, I felt Shouhei, out of nowhere, grabbing me. Just then… I looked at Kakashi.

"_NO!_" He stretched his arm, trying to grab my hand, but…

Our hands… didn't get to touch. I was loosing him again, and now he disappeared with a rush of air, without me. I closed my eyes and stretched my arm further. I didn't feel anything. Then… silence.

I opened my eyes when I felt "free". I searched desperately for him, but all I saw was a beautiful scenery before me. I was standing beside a huge waterfall surrounded by beautiful and rare plants. But, why? He wasn't there. He was probably dying, and Naruto had gone mad. I heard a noise then, and saw Shouhei. He walked towards the water…

"HEY!" I yelled.

He didn't listen. He took his ragged shirt off and tossed it to the floor, uncovering his muscular body. He let his hair down violently, still without looking at me, while I just stared at him, without moving. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm for him to face me.

"Where are we? What did you do, take me back!"

"I can't do that"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I lowered my head and cried. "Take me back!" I punched his torso, with no effect whatsoever, and cried harder. He grabbed my fist and pulled me closer to him.

"Didn't you see what was happening back there? The kid was going to kill you!"

"He wasn't! He wasn't!" I didn't want to listen to anything anymore. Just go back… Just go back…

Then, it all happened too fast. He grabbed both my arms, pulled me in, and kissed me. So, he didn't think about it twice, but he wouldn0t let me go. For a moment, I just went with him, following his movements, but when he pushed harder, I tried to back off. Recovering my breath, I spoke.

"What are you doing?" He kissed me again, now grabbing my hair, while I stood against a big wall made out of rock.

"Stop…it."

"Stay with me…" He murmured. "Suzume, stay with me, I promise I – I will change…for you, if that's what you want."

I widened my eyes as stared at his shiny purple eyes.

"What?"

"You are different. You made me open my eyes. And… I am sorry for what I did… to your village. But…" He stroked my hair gently. "…I found what I needed."

"But you're…" I tried to argue.

"You are something I had not seen in a long time. You're strong, you're wise, you're though, and you're _stubborn_. You defy me, argue with me, and fight me. You're… you're _beautiful._"

"But I…" I hadn't stopped crying.

"But you love him… don't you?" He said.

"I… I do." I told him, my voice was fading.

He smiled gently. "Well, it figures. After all, all I have done is harm you and your friends" He let me go slowly and drew back. He turned his back to me and said. "I can take you back… I f you want."

I didn't know what to say besides yes, so he grabbed me once more, and made me close my eyes. By the moment we were back, I felt Shouhei's hold of me get loose as quickly as possible. I opened my eyes, and there he was. Kakashi had punched Shouhei, hard, filled with rage and anger.

"Bastard… how dare you!" He yelled. He looked at me, and the first thing I noticed: His left eye was uncovered and fully opened. And I saw it. A Sharingan. Just one. But how… I mean, he isn't a Uchiha. How could he have gotten a Sharingan?

He pushed me behind him, and when I turned, I saw Naruto passed out on the floor. He seemed fine, and the others were beside him. I got back to Kakashi. He seemed to be all right now.

"Now!" He yelled. He drew back, and behind Shouhei appeared Kenji and Riichi, ready to strike. Shouhei dodged them, but then Sakura and Miria, punching him by his right side. He fell, hurt, but then he got up, running towards Kakashi.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled, and a huge amount of chakra came out of his hand. It felt so powerful and bright, and then he ran towards Shouhei as well. From Shouhei's arm appeared two large swords. If he got too close, Kakashi would get stabbed. If I could get to them, maybe I could stop them before they crashed.

And so I ran. I ran towards both of them. Screaming, asking them to stop. Because I couldn't read their movements clearly, my Sharingan appeared.

"Is that the -?" Sakura said.

"Sharingan…" I heard Shouhei murmur, not looking at me. He kept running, as I did. When I got there, I somehow managed to grab Kakashi's hand, making him stop, but when I turned around… _Hah, little late…_

"NOO!" Kakashi roared.

"DAMN IT!" Now Shouhei.

Then… pure silence. I… coughed. Blood came out, and I fell. And so, my breath went away completely, making me shut my eyes… now for good…

Kakashi breathed heavily. "_SUZUME!_"I heard, but saw no more.

_Heh, not the brightest idea after all, huh…_


	10. Love

**Here's one more chapter guys! BUT OH GOD! IS THIS THE END? You tell me! D: (I would love to continue this… maybe make a Part 2, a lot better than the fisrt, of course ;D ) what will happen next, I don't know w ! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! :) **

SUZUME

Waking up to absolutely nothing, _literally, _wasn't exactly my idea of death. Everything was white, bright, with no familiar objects around me whatsoever. No air, no smell, no sound… just an endless space. I tried to stand, stumbling my way up, and watched carefully. This space seemed to be endless, which only made me more afraid to take a step forward.

I placed my hand on my torso. My wound was gone. I shook my head in disbelief. I felt _fine._ No pain, no suffering. Just silence. Now, _that _was the thing that hurt. If this was Heaven, I would have been expecting someone or something to guide me, tell me what was going on, talking to me with patience the size of the Earth. But there was nothing.

_Where am I? Where am I?_

"Where am I?" I said, finding my voice. I looked around desperate. I needed _someone_. Someone to help me; to talk to me.

"I'm dead." I didn't recognize my own voice. "I'm dead." I repeated.

"Now, now, sis. Let's not get too dramatic." A voice far a way said. That voice. I knew that voice.

A body appeared before me. Familiar features popped everywhere in my mind. Black hair, flashy dark eyes, a perfect spot above the forehead for a pair of orange goggles…

"Obito?" I managed to ask.

"Of course. Who else would you expect to accompany you in your series of unfortunate events?" He said.

I dropped to my knees, arms and hands trembling, breathing heavily as I examined his whole appearance.

"You're so tall… so tall." He was. His face wasn't the face of the thirteen-year-old he was the last time I saw him. His figure gave away glimpses of adulthood, him appearing older than me, but right now, although he was my older brother, it didn't make any sense at all. "You look like dad."

Obito scoffed. "That old man? Not one of the people I would love to look like."

I stared at him, not knowing what he meant. I was still trying to figure out why he was _talking _to me in the first place. I was dead, and now insane.

"The man tortured you, Suzume. Not exactly a great role model, if you ask me." He said.

I thought about it. Ever since Obito died, our father seemed to be placing all his anger in my training. I respected it; thought of it as a harsh but different way to become stronger. Apparently, Obito disagreed.

"Anyway," He said, interrupting my thoughts. "How do you feel, sis?"

I didn't know what so say. I didn't know what to think. If I was here, talking to my dead brother, what was I supposed to feel?

"I get you're confused. But let me tell you… you're not over yet."

I got closer to where he was standing. I walked, ran, and threw myself into him. My eyes let tears fall down my face. I did not scream. I just sobbed, silently, and held on to my brother. He embraced me, wrapping his arms around me, I could feel his smile in his face as he patted my head and stroked my hair.

"So, Obito… what do I do… now that I'm dead?" I asked, still hugging him tightly.

"Dead? You're not dead. Where'd you get that from?" He laughed.

I pulled away to look at him. "I… I'm not?"

He wiped the tears in my cheek with his thumb. "Of course not. As I said, you're not over yet." He smiled.

"So what is this?" I said, referring o the endless nothing that surrounded us.

"You could call it your… subconscious. Your body is still out there in that bridge where you collapsed."

"So… that means…"

"You can go back. If you want to." He said.

_I can go back… I can go back… I could… go back._

"Besides, we can't let Kakashi die of a heart attack for worrying about you." He smiled.

_Kakashi._ He was still out there, waiting for me to wake up, worrying to death.

"Kakashi… he... He was that boy, right? The one that came to look for you everyday. The boy you always talked about!" I said, remembering the dream/memory I had.

"Yeah, he's my best friend!" Obito said, with his face filled with joy.

"How did you know I met him?" I asked.

"I'm your brother, Suzume. I kind of must know these things. And _other _things too." He said, smiling and lifting his eyebrows.

"Like?"

"Like…" He said, running a hand on his chin. "You like him." He said,

I could feel my face get red. "Correction!" He lifted his finger in the air. "You _love _him." He smiled, pointing his finger at me. "And he obviously loves you back."

I blushed even more. "How…?"

"You're very popular around boys these days, sis. Looks like that Shouhei guy also has it bad for you." His expression changed. He lowered his eyes, bringing his eyebrows together.

"Shouhei…"

"Yep. The one that stabbed you a few moments ago. Not on purpose, of course. He likes you too much."

At the mention of his name, I remembered. I remembered being at the bridge, Kakashi and Shouhei's battle, Naruto gone crazy… the waterfall… and the feeling of his lips on mine. I recalled, it wasn't at all bad. I understood, that the kiss, the _feeling _of it, had managed to set me on fire.

But even so, I was the one who ended up with a sword trough my stomach. And besides, my brother was right. I _did _love Kakashi. A masked kiss from him did more that setting me on fire. It made me feel _alive,_ safe, making my insides twirl at the feeling of his breathing on my face, his hands on my hips, and his breath on my ear.

He was the one… I knew that. Now more than ever, I wanted him to hold me, tell me everything was going to be all right, and I would tell him I was fine. I would always be fine, as long as I had him by my side.

"You said I could go back?" I asked.

"If you so desire." He said, making a weird formal tone with the way he said that. "You should go… I wouldn't want my dear sister to miss the love of her life." He said, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"You're so corny…" I smiled at him.

"Well, it's true." He shrugged. "Just… be sure to be happy."

"Since when are you so wise?" I asked, smiling even more.

"Well, death gives you _a lot _of time to think."

I felt sad to think about it. I would never see him again. At least not for a very long time.

"Jeez… I guess this is it for me." He said. His body… it began to _shine._ He was becoming blurry at my sight. "Say hi to Kakashi for me. Tell him to stop blaming himself for what happened. It's been too long. But now, it's time for you to wake up."

"Wait, what? You're leaving?"

"I'll never be gone, Suzume." He grabbed my face. "I'll always be with you." He kissed my forehead as I involuntarily let out more tears.

"I love you." He whispered. Everything around me was extremely bright, including him. He dissolved in my arms, and I couldn't see anything anymore.

_I love you, too. _I thought I had whispered back, but I couldn't hear my voice now.

The brightness was gone. I was now facing the gray sky, and the cold of the floor made me shiver slowly. I tasted the blood in my mouth again, and my body ached like hell once more. Just as Obito had said, I was back.

I felt something heavy just below my chest. A hand was placed on me, and the other was at the back of my head, which, by the way, ached like crazy. I looked up, and a black eye caught mine.

"Suzume?" He said. He was there, holding me. I wanted to speak to him, to move... I felt too weak to do so.

I groaned softly. "I… -"

"Suzume! God… don't you _ever_ do that again! I… I thought you were… Damn it, Suzume! I thought you had left me!" He raised his voice, maybe more than I had wanted it to be.

I tried to move again, failing. Kakashi ran a finger over my cheek. "I'm going to fix you. I will, I promise."

"Obito… he says hi." How on Earth did I say that? My throat burned, but at least my breathing was getting better.

"What?"

"I saw him…" I said. "Obito. He was there… he brought me back." Every word hurt more when said.

"Obito?" He asked, bringing his face closer to mine. "How?"

"He just did…" I felt the warmth of more tears. "I'm back…"

"And I won't let you go again." He lifted me up to his chest, and I couldn't do more than wrap my arms around his neck. He stood up, carrying me bridal-style, and lifted his head up to the sky.

"Thank you." He said.

"Shouhei…" I whispered. "What happened?"

"We took care of him." Kakashi said.

I stared at him. "Did you… kill him?" There was a tone of sadness in my voice I didn't expect.

"I… I don't know." He replied.

"I want to see him." He eyed me carefully, maybe thinking I was crazy for wanting to see the man that had kidnapped me. I didn't care. I wanted to talk to him. "Please… I can walk." I said.

He put me down carefully, grabbing me by my shoulders as I waited for my balance to return. I took one step, then another. My eyes scanned the area slowly, until I found his body. I walked towards him, almost tripping a few times with my own feet. When I got there, I kneeled next to him, and found out he was still breathing. His clothes were full of bloodstains, and his skin full of cuts and bruises. I turned him around carefully, clearing his hair out of his face. Now that I saw him, I realized he was indeed _very_ handsome. He was the kind of guy that, if given other circumstances, girls would be all over heels for.

He opened his eyes and found mine. His eyes… his purple eyes were beautiful. It hurt me so much to see him like this. I placed my hand on his forehead, and smiled.

"You're alive." He said.

"Seems so." I replied.

He kept quiet, just staring at me, his expression blank. "I'm so sorry." He said. "About everything. Kidnapping you, hurting _you_… and everyone else. All of it."

He coughed lightly. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you were a pretty decent kidnapper."

He smiled. "That's no excuse… I… I guess I let some jealousy get in the way. I'm very sorry. Suzume…" He lifted his hand and grabbed some of my hair with is fingers. He didn't say anything else.

I, too, touched his hair. It was incredibly soft, even tough some of it was covered with blood too. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking…" I said. "I'm thinking I saw you… when nobody else did."

He gazed up at the sky and let out a sigh. "That's an incredible accurate thought." He said. "As I said to you before… being with you… saved me. _You_ saved me. All I did was screw up with your life."

"I'm not sorry that it happened." I said. "Thank you."

He turned to look at me again, confused. "For saving me… back then, from Naruto. "

"Yes, well, it doesn't compensate what I did."

I was quiet for a second, looking for something good to say. I agreed… that even tough he got to kiss me and tell me he cared, his methods to getting to it weren't the best. But still, he couldn't die. Not now, not in front of me.

"You're gonna be okay." I told him. He just shook his head.

"I think so…" He said. "Damn… having my ass kicked by your boyfriend was tough."

I blushed. "He's…" I looked back to stare at Kakashi. He was watching us, giving me time, like I had asked him.

"It's okay. I know how you feel." He smirked. He turned his head to look at Kakashi. His face expressed neither anger nor hatred. They just stared at each other. Shouhei moved his head, and nodded towards Kakashi. For a moment, he didn't reply, but then he nodded back. I smiled at both of them.

"You should go." Shouhei said. "He's waiting."

"I…" I began.

"Don't waste your time on me. You can go." He said. "I will be fine… thanks to you. Besides, I have a strong feeling. You'll come back someday."

So he expected me to come back. I didn't know what to say about that. I wanted all of us to end on good terms, but the more I though about it, the more stupid it sounded. I'd be lying if I said I did not care for him; if I said I didn't feel at least something, too. But I just couldn't admit it, not to myself, much less out loud.

So I just half-smiled and said: "Maybe."

"Maybe." He repeated. "And when you do, I'll be waiting. I haven't lost hope, you know." He smiled again.

I sighed. I reached for my pocket and pulled out a small flask. "Here. When you get back, drink this." I placed the flask in his hand, closing it below mine. "It will make you feel better."

"Suzume…" He said. He squeezed my hand. "Go."

I nodded and let go of his hand. I stood up, while he struggled to get himself up, too. I went back to meet Kakashi. He greeted me back with his arms open, inviting me to crash into his chest again.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I nodded. "We should get back to the village. Naruto and the others already left."

That's right. I had forgotten that our teams were there. I was just glad they were safe. I turned around, and Shouhei was now standing still, eyes on me.

_He's going to be fine. _I thought. He smiled at me, telling me that he would indeed be fine.

"Can you walk?" Kakashi asked. I supposed he really meant: _Can you make it to the Village without dying on me?_

"I sure hope so." I replied.

He sighed. "That's not good enough." He placed himself before me, and carried me on his back. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his silver hair. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "We'll get there soon."

I glanced back, looked at Shouhei one last time, and closed my eyes, letting my heart sigh for the first time in a long time.

I spent six days of recovery at Konoha's hospital. _Six days…_felt like forever. People wouldn't stop saying I was lucky. Apparently, I had lost a lot of blood in the process of coming back. I was so bored. Naruto, Sakura, Miria, Kenji and Riichi came everyday, bringing me various stuff to make me laugh, telling me their versions of what had happened. Later, Kakashi would show up. He would stay with me at nights, talking to me, until I fell asleep. I guessed he was the thing that made my stay at the hospital bearable.

Tonight, I was sitting under a tree, near the training grounds, picking up the various flowers that had fell down from the branches. Moments later, Kakashi came into my view and he sat next to me under the tree. I opened my hand, showing him one of the fallen flowers. He took it, and without saying anything, he brought it to my face and stroked it with the flower. The petals danced around my cheek, tickling me, and I could feel my heart pumping. _Hard._

"I don't think you're aware of how beautiful you are." He said, almost whispering.

I laughed. "It's good that you remind me _very_ often."

He lay back on the tree, putting his arm around me, and making curls out of my hair with his finger.

"I went to talk to him today." He said. "To Obito. A _seriously_ long talk." I stared at him, listening. "I told him I was happy. I thanked him… for bringing you back to me. I… owe him so much."

I sighed. "You know I saw him, right?" I asked.

"Right." He replied.

"He told me something." I said. "He told me to tell you not to blame yourself anymore. " He stared quietly. "I know it's hard. But no one blames you. Why should _you_?"

He sighed. "You're right. It is hard. But I will try, I promise. It's complicated… after what I did, how I acted."

"I agree with Obito. I want you to put it behind you." I said, smiling, trying to share at least some of my confidence with him. I stared at the starry sky. "I never blamed you. I never will."

He turned to face me. He brought his hands to his face, grabbing the edge of his mask, and started pulling it downwards. And like that, the huge question that I had been asking myself since I'd met him was answered. _What is he hiding behind that mask?_

Even tough it was nighttime, could see his features perfectly. He was beautiful; handsome didn't seem enough word. I didn't say anything. Instead I stared, startled at the sight. What I didn't realize was the fact that all had happened in matter of seconds. He leaned in closer to me, and his lips found mine.

Now, _that _was you call a kiss. He moved his lips along with mine, the feeling of it warming my whole body. He ran his hands trough my hair, later bringing them down to my neck. I tried to do the same, but instead ending up touching his hands that were already touching me. The idea of being alone with him touching me like that gave me goose bumps.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, dragging me closer to him, my hips almost touching his. The kiss hadn't ended. I grabbed on to his shirt, also pulling him to me. His mouth found my lower lip, and continued kissing me. I pulled back slowly catching my breath. He didn't. He decided to kiss my cheek, and whisper in my ear.

"I love you."

He gave me a single kiss on the lips again. When I finally could, I smiled.

Part of me wasn't ready to say the same to him right then. But this wasn't exactly the moment to have doubt. He was here, kissing me, loving me… I wouldn't back down.

"I love you, too." I said. I closed my eyes, feeling his breath in my ear, his touch on my skin…

When I opened them, I found him placing himself behind me so that I would be seating between his legs. He put his arms around my waist again, and placed his head on my shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night." He said.

I still felt breathless from what had happened. I felt my whole body burning, wanting to explode at any minute. We both gazed up at the sky. He was right. The sky was adorned with millions of stars, not a single cloud covering them. I didn't want this night to end. I loved every minute. This was us, together in private, sharing the most beautiful experience I've had in years. This is what we would be. I wanted him. He wanted me. It's all that mattered.

For the first time, I felt the cold of the night get to me. I shivered, and Kakashi squeezed me tighter.

"You're awfully quiet." I let out a light chuckle. "What are you thinking?" I said, letting out a sigh. I couldn't see his face, for my back was the one that was facing him.

"Hmm… I'm thinking…" He kissed my neck, over and over again. The softness and gentleness of his kisses made the hairs on my neck rise. "…that I hope we can continue this later."

I hoped so too. But for now, I settled with these moments. We still had the whole night before us, and the feeling of his kisses and his touch on my skin wouldn't leave my mind for a _long _time. This was what I longed for… this was what I needed.

_Love._


	11. Part II: Chapter 11

**A/N: WOO! So, here we are again, part two, guys! Okay, I'm not so sure about this, y'know, a coherent storyline and whatnot, but here's a "small" introduction to this new relationship c:! I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake had not woken up. This was becoming a very usual statement, and this morning was no exception. He would lay still, I would wait, but regardless of how relaxed and peaceful he seemed to be, we still had duties. I should probably mention that I live with him now, sort of. We left my apartment available for the teams' get-together kind of stuff, even though I go back sometimes to retrieve some of my things. I can't really say I'm nostalgic. I don't miss it, and this is a good change, but I must say, there are good memories that still linger in that place.

Returning to the heavy sleeper issue, I had no choice but to open the curtains, allowing the harsh sunbeams to rest on his sleeping face. "Wake up!"

He groaned softly as he rolled over to my side of the bed. "No…" he moaned.

"Come on, you've slept long enough."

"Noo…" He pleaded again.

"Are you gonna say no to everything I say?"

He breathed softly, not opening his eyes. "No." He said, pouting. He turned to face the ceiling, gesturing with his hand at the empty space beside him. "Don't get up, you should be in here with me."

Instead of taking the empty space, I placed myself on top of him, running my hands over his bare chest, and kissed him softly. "Get up." I whispered.

I got on my feet, allowing him to sit up. He stretched and ran his fingers trough his hair. I handed him clean clothes, urging him to put them on.

"Hurry up, I don't want you to be late."

"What for?" He stood up, half dressed, and put his arms around me. "I'm always late."

"You have a meeting, remember? And I'm joining the guys for a while."

"Ah yes, and then…"

"_We_ have a date."

"We do." He smiled. "I don't want to go." He kissed my cheek one, two, three last times before putting on his mask. "Let's call in sick."

I laughed. "Too suspicious, so, no. Now, go out there and fix some Leaf Village business."

"Fine, fine." He let go and made his way to the door. "I'll look for you as soon as I'm finished."

"I'll be waiting, sir."

He chuckled. "Say hi to the kids for me."

"Will do." I formed a smile as he closed the door behind him. As soon as I changed, I went straight to Ichiraku, where my students, Kenji, Riichi and Miria, along with Naruto and Sakura, were spending the morning.

"How's it going, guys?" I said as I took the remaining seat in between.

"Hey sensei."

"Where's Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Busy with some village business. He'll join us in a few hours."

"Speaking of Kakashi…" Naruto gasped. "Sensei, what's that dark spot on your neck?" He asked loudly. "Seems you two have been quite busy, huh!" He grinned from end to end.

Damn, I knew I should have covered them with something. "Naruto, quiet! People are hearing you!" I exclaimed nervously, taking in account the many different looks being shot at us.

"Please sensei, there's no need to hide." Miria said as she sipped on her drink. "Everybody knows you're a couple."

_Everybody_? Well, that was news to me.

"And we're all happy for you." Kenji said as he finished his bowl of noodles.

"We are." Riichi added.

"Yeah, yeah, but tell us! How's it like between you two? What do you like to do? Are you going to marry him, have kids, wha- "

"Have some sense of privacy, Naruto." Kenji cut him off. "But he's right, we're dying to know." He laughed.

"I think you've seen what you need to know." I said.

"Don't worry, we won't tell." Naruto whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous, these are girl topics only. You guys can ask Kakashi about all the other... _stuff_, not that he'll tell you anything, of course." Miria pointed out.

I found it amusing because it was true. The boys would never get a word out of Kakashi.

"Oh, come on. You don't expect us to get all lovey dovey with him, do you?" Kenji groaned.

"Just eat your noodles, Kenji." Riichi teased.

We later went to the training grounds, where I spent the afternoon improving the team skills. "Keep coming at me, don't hold back!" I kept telling them. Kenji was up. It was well known that his hand-to-hand combat was great, and this was the perfect time to test it. He came at me, moving fluidly, throwing punches like crazy, while he also handled two small swords, his weapons of choice. No doubt he was excellent, but there was still a lot to do.

"That was good, but still sloppy. You lack precision, focus on that." I said as he gave in. "Come on, Naruto, you're next."

"Wohoo! You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Oh, look at you, all teamed up." I heard his velvet voice appear from behind.

"Kakashi sensei, you're just in time to see me kick some ass."

"Careful there, Naruto, we don't want to beat team Suzume so easily." He winked at me.

Okay then. I can play along, too.

"Easily? We'll see about that." I walked towards him, tall and strong, his mask hiding a playful smile. "My team against your team, tough guy."

"You're on." He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear. "Winner gets to pick tonight's activity?"

"Don't get your hopes up." I said back.

Getting the teams together, we set up the rules. "Let's just test each others' skills. All is allowed." Kakashi explained to all of us. I liked that. No rules. "Except for you, Naruto. You know what _not_ to do."

"Yeah, yeah, no foxes, all right." He babbled, barely paying attention.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, no fraternizing with the enemy!" Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi turned to me, raising his eyebrow, grinning under his mask. "I'll try my best…"

"All right, let's get it ON!"

In a moment, it all went crazy. Everyone moved out of their place and got against each other. The sound of weapons clashing together filled the place in an instant. All I saw were flashed of yellow, pink and red, and having not seen a silver one, I started to worry. Not that I was scared, I just don't like to lose. I retreated as I jumped form branch to branch to examine my surroundings.

The kids were still quarreling with each other in a quite amazing way, I must say. Each handled their weapons perfectly. I made sure to remember to point out their good jobs later. Right now I had to focus on Kakashi. Judging by his sneaky disappearance, he would most likely try to ambush me, and once I'm trapped, give me a chance to fight back. But not this time.

I lowered myself to ground level, trying to return to our starting point without making a big appearance. Giving away my position wasn't a good way to start. As I got closer, everything became quiet. The blowing wind gave me chills. There I was… just me in the middle of the field.

"I'm waiting!" I yelled. That's right, Suzume, keep provoking him, nothing bad could possibly come out of it. I was about to say something witty until I felt the sharp tip of a kunai on my cheek. It was definitely him. He had crept up behind me without making a single sound.

I turned around when I felt his tight grip on my wrist. He put up his fists instructing me to go for it, so I moved quickly, trying to land a punch. As always, his evasive skills were incredible. It took me a while to actually touch him, and by this I mean _barely_. All right, enough of this. My sharingan would take care of it. With a faster movement, I was able to plant a blow right on the face. He grunted and took a step back, patting his nose softly and laughed.

"Hey, no fair. I'm not even using mine." He said.

"All is allowed, right?" I said, mimicking his tone as he had said earlier.

"Oh, right. So, in that case…" He began. He rushed towards me in an instant, moving with an amazing speed. He attacked while I evaded, stopping his powerful fists from hitting my body. It hurt, however, blocking his mighty strength with my bare hands. Once he saw I was getting tired, he grabbed my fist in is hand and pulled me in, while he pulled his mask down with the other, and with that, he kissed me hard on the lips.

_Typical._

"Hey! No kissing on the battlefield!" I heard Naruto's voice from a distance. I pushed Kakashi away, breaking apart form the kiss.

"You heard him, no kissing on the battlefield, this is serious stuff." I joked. "Now get off me!"

Bad idea. See, this is what happens when I go around refusing his charms. He gets what we call his "cravings". They can go in a lot of ways. This time he pinned me against the floor, carefully making sure that the impact wouldn't hurt my back. His grip hardened, making it impossible for me to move.

"Argh, aww, come on!"

"I think I've won." He said, a grin forming on his covered lips. "Come on, I'll pay for lunch." He pulled me up. I scoffed.

_Show off._

* * *

We ditched the kids after they decided to clean themselves up. Now, it was just the two of us strolling down the streets, until we noticed something was going down nearby. A large group of people was gathered around something I couldn't quite see.

"What's all this fuzz about?" I asked Kakashi. He grabbed me by the waist and urged me to go on.

"Probably just some town news. You know how people can be about these things."

But it didn't seem so to me. I kept hearing words like "strange" and "newcomer". It was definitely not just some town news. Let it go, I thought, but before I could turn back and keep walking, I heard something. Something so inconveniently familiar, it made me freeze right in my spot.

"Ah, Suzume!" His unmistakable purple eyes had caught me. "Missed me?"


End file.
